Nodoka Myazaki
Nodoka Myazaki was the childhood friend of Malcom Clarkes, and later on a highschool classmate. This shy, introverted bookworm fell for Malcom at first sight after (literally) falling for him and tries to go beyond her emotions to win his heart. Though like him and classmates, she is also taken and awakes onboard a strange spaceship heading to who knows where along with him and the others. Eventually, Nodoka becomes a major ally of Malcom’s exploration team, gaining a variety of equipment that specialize in reading minds and attempting to support Malcom all in the name of winning his heart, even at the possible cost of losing her friend, fellow Library Exploration Club member Yue Ayasa. She later on becomes the first wife of Malcom Clarkes. Characteristics * Name: Nodoka Myazaki * Species: Human * Age: 18 * Hair: * Eyes: * Likes: To be surrounded by and sorting books, books in general, * Dislikes: * Family: Appearance Casual SIG Suit Background Nodoka Myazaki was a Japanese American and an only child to a female Japanese and a male American. Even as a child, she was shy around all kids, and only found the comfort in two things: her stuffed animal, Wormy, and books. Reading them allowed her to open in a world of possibility and imagination through the words of those that wrote them. Though they also weighed her down, as she stumbled a bit carrying books down a stairway when she was ten. Unable to keep her footing, she slipped and fell over screaming… but crashed on a young boy who had rushed in to save her. His name was Malcom Clarkes, and would be her first friend ever. Despite having no interest in the opposite sex due to her shyness, or even that she was ten, she started to develop feeling sfo Malcom after he had saved her when she fell down the stairs. Although she wanted to continue to do so and tell him, she was still too initially shy. They would always play together back when she still lived in the neighborhood, although he thought she was a boy at the time as she always hid her face by her hair and wore baggy clothing. A few times Malcom was invited to go to the library with her to spend quiet reading time. On occasions they would stay over at each others’ houses, one of these visits when Malcom slept over at Nodoka's, she kissed him while he was sleeping. Eventually Nodoka moved to New England due to her father's job. Eventually she moved back to the states at the age of 14 and went to high school joining the Library Exploration Club. There, she met the overly excited and energized Haruka Sanderson, and later on the withdrawn and anti-social Yue Ayasa. In their junior year, their classroom and several others were given an aptitude test of sorts. Amazingly, Nodoka had scored rather well on the board, as did others including Haruka and Yue, but none were ever told the reason why. It was also at that time, that she met up with Malcom again… and with the latter realizing she was a girl, much to her embarrassment. Having a whole lifetime to catch up, things seemed to be okay and well with each other. Though to Malcom’s cluelessness, her crush on him had grown into full love, even after seeing him for so long. During their senior year graduation, the young Nodoka fully realized her feelings for Malcom, and he for her, and both vowed to confess their feelings to one another after graduation. Once graduation was over, and the school’s graduates about to go on summer vacation, Nodoka met up with Malcom, as both were nervous as ever to tell the other their feelings. All of a sudden, a strange explosion from far away shook the place up, knocking out everyone. And then, all went black. She had woken up, coughing up fluids on the floor, as she blinked and saw Malcom, naked and what seemed like a massive chamber full of glass tubes, and her wearing some kind of suit made out of a thick membrane-like substance. After things were explained, and her snapping out of embarrassment of a naked Malcom, the two wandered around the darkened hallways and stairways of what appeared to be a ghost ship. Wandering around for thirty minutes and entering a blackened room, Nodoka broke down and wept, believing they had died and that this was hell. Malcom assured her that she wasn’t dead, and neither was he, as he tried to comfort her. Wanting to believe all this, and that they were still alive, Nodoka pinned him down to the ground, straddling him, and began to remove the rest of her membrane suit off, as she kissed him passionately, begging him to make love to her to help her see if it was real. He conceded, acting on his emotions rather than his physical desires, as the two made out for what felt like five hours. The two cuddled together, both aware of what they did, quickly sat up, as they overhead someone speaking to them, as the lights went on. They found themselves in an equipment area, of which a small white orb floated to them, speaking that he was glad that two of the crew were finally awakened, and that they managed to find the SIG Station to suit up. After suiting up, and much awkward embarrassment between the two, Malcom and Nodoka learned from the Orb, of which they called Cy due to his lone eye, that they were aboard the Elysium: the first ever ship designed and built by the United Nations of the world. Though why they were aboard and made crewmembers, Cy’s memory was a bit on the fuzzy side, but insisted to them that they awake the others to get them up to speed. It was mass hysteria, but it all died down when Cy explained to them why they were needed to be awakened: the reactor to the Elysium was in need of repair. And if it didn’t get repaired, it would blow up the whole ship along with them. Working together, they managed to get the reactor back online and the ship back to work… all the while battling and defeating a creature that looked like a mix between a barnacle and a kraken. Afterwards, the crew was made up into sects with Kenneth Maelstrom made into the captain, enforcing that one sect stays with those of their own: warriors with warriors, Engineers with Engineers, and so on. But Malcon never concedes to it, and in secret stays with his friends. And even more so, he and Nodoka sneak into either one’s rooms to have their ‘friends with benefits’, even though secretly they confessed to one another and are unaware of it. Later on due to incompetence from Kenneth, Malcom steps up to be the new captain of the Elysium, all the while they try to figure out how they got there, why they’re there, and where they’re going. Nodoka was then made one of the leading members of the Supporters, and is actually one of the more powerful members. Personality Nodoka is the shy bookworm of the class and later on the ship. Even her own name means “quiet,” “tranquil” or “calm.” As a former member of the Library Exploration Group and now apart of the Exploration Teams, she spends plenty of time in the library and helps in the book store. Her involvement with books gives her the nickname of “librarian girl”. Initially, she uses her hair to cover her eyes completely. As her confidence grows, her hairstyle changes to the point where both eyes are made visible by a short ponytail. She is among the higher-scoring students in her grade, placing twenty-first for the entire school at her grade level and fourth in her own class. However as she and Malcom have their friends with benefits time and afterwards start dating, he begins to understand what kind of person she really is. Nodoka is a kind and understanding girlfriend to Malcom, giving him a reason and something to look forward to from coming back from missions. She is a talented artist, having been complemented on one of her drawings of Malcom by a girl in her class, in addition she is shown to be working on writing and drawing a manga. Nodoka herself shown she is very attracted to Malcom as she told him once that she couldn't stand the idea of him being taken away from her. She is actually very bold, as she doesn't hesitate in wanting to make love to him after they are awaken and she thinks they have died. Despite the strangeness of magic and her own obsession with Negi, Nodoka shows some adaptability yet retains some of her initially introverted personality. Aside from Malcom, she usually interacts with her fellow Library Exploration Club members, particularly Yue and Haruka. As Nodoka discovers Yue’s simultaneous feelings towards Malcom, she gives comfort to her emotionally distressed friend. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills * Encyclopedic Knowledge: As she is among the highest test-scoring students in her class, plus being a member of the Library Exploration Club, Nodoka possesses a wide range of knowledge over a variety of subjects (such as knowing the 5-second rule in dodgeball). This is very useful when Malcom and others crew discover that the map of the stars they were currently in didn't match any of the constellations. * Hidden Trap Detection: Due to her membership in the Library Exploration Club, Nodoka is experienced in spotting the signs of booby traps and such. This skill comes in handy with the group of treasure hunters she was traveling with during her separation from the rest of the others. Equipment * SIG Suit - Comms/Support Model Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Leah Clark Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Crew of the Elysium Category:Comms Category:Defense Category:Support Category:Malcom's Love Interests